Dumbledore: Pop Icon
by Serena S Snape
Summary: Albus Dumbledore decides to change Careers and become a Pop Star
1. Default Chapter

Dumbledore, Pop Icon  
  
disclaimer: once again, all things Harry potter are NOT mine.  
  
please refrain from sueing me, as you're not going to get very much....all i have is... *looks* a red sykes cup, a 1/3 of a 20 oz bottle of wild cherry pepsi and a very nasty bag of trail mix...you can have that.  
  
Authors note: this idea came from our Sykes HP online RPG on Yahoo Groups. my character, albus, was bored and currently left out of the plot, so i had him start singing "believe" by Cher.  
  
Chapter one: the Inspiration of Many  
  
Albus Dumbledore was an old man. Period. there was no way around it, no writing it off as he was middle aged, or young at heart...you see, the truth, is that at 152 years of age, you just FEEL old.  
  
His long silvery white hair, both beard and head, grew down past his waist, and was tucked neatly under the black belt of his sky blue robes.  
  
he wore half moon shaped glasses, that seemed to highlight rather then hide his brilliantly blue eyes.  
  
and as he looked silently in the mirror, as though for the first time, he realized how old he was.  
  
But he would not roll over and die like some pitiful little, well, he didn't know what.  
  
but he wouldn't.  
  
albus decided then and there that he would use his gift for inspiring others in the most creative and beautiful way possible. POP MUSIC!  
  
Okay, so Albus didn't have the best voice in the world...but hey, that didn't stop the Spice girls or Brittney Spears!  
  
Albus looked confidently into the mirror, a sly smile covering his face.  
  
from then on, he would become "Dumbledore: Pop Sensation."  
  
--  
  
The next time the author and readers would find Dumbledore would be at his first ever concert. his long silvery hair had been dyed magenta, and he now wore metallic blue robes, and green lensed glasses.  
  
"I'm a wizard man, in a Muggle world" he sang happily, his voice partially changed by the robotic effect for the song. "My wand is oaky, and produces smokey!"  
  
"Hey Dumble, lets go Rumble!" a set of 5 20 year old blonde's marched confidently out onto the stage wearing belly shirts that barely covered their breasts, and shorts that looked closer to belts then shorts, and tall thigh high black boots.  
  
"hell. yeah." dumbledore whispered during the guitar break as the set of girls began to dance.  
  
--  
  
ARG MY EYES MY EYES! WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME WRITE THIS!!!!   
  
{I do not MAKE you write it...i give you the ideas}  
  
and to you it's a nice idea to have a man, older then dirt, oogling at girls MY AGE?!?!  
  
{Might i remind you that reguardless of age, he is still a man.}  
  
YOU ARE JUST PLAIN SICK AND WRONG!  
  
{I will have my revenge for being turned into a gecko}  
  
You didn't specify that you wanted to be back in Human form...you only said that you didn't want to be a Chibi.  
  
{Damn you. Damn you for all of your evil}  
  
I learn from the best.  
  
--  
  
anyway, i'll probably update this according to my mood and attitude...just to let you know, my mind can only handle so many mental images, so i will probably end most chapters quite quickly...damn you severus, you're inspiring another parody...for the love of all things dark and gothic, dont make me write it!!!  
  
{write it.}  
  
NO!  
  
{write it.}  
  
DAMN YOU!  
  
*is off to write chapter two.* damn you. damn you. DAMN YOU!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore: Pop Icon  
  
Written by Serena S Snape   
  
Authors note, this scene originally appeared in my yahoo groups' posting. I thought the idea was great, and that it would make a good second chapter. So.... here it is!  
  
Chapter two: The music video.  
  
Dumbledore had become quite the pop icon that he wanted to be, and sure enough, there was no stopping him. He strove for Unique, yet similar.  
  
As the TV tuned to his newest music video, an expectant hush fell over the world.  
  
It began with Dumbledore, wearing his wizarding robes, walking down a long corridor, very similar to what one would see in Hogwarts, if a video camera would work in there.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, Albus began to dance, shaking his behind as he did so.  
  
"Shake it, shake shake it...Shake it, shake shake it, shake it like a Ollivanders wand." He sang loudly. "Levio-------Saaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
The music video cut to Albus, standing on a grocery store check out counter. He spun around, and was suddenly dressed in an old, twenties or so style swimsuit that looked like a baggy wrestlers suit. He winked at the camera, and did a swan dive into the linoleum, which splashed like water.  
  
"Levio------saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".  
  
Suddenly, Albus landed on a motorcycle, behind a black man in leather, wearing a red wig, black body suit, and shimmering sunglasses.  
  
"Shake it. Shake shake It." He continued to sing as the two drove off. Just before they vanished into the sunset, Dumbledore jumped off the back of the motorcycle, and landed back in the corridor, where he danced wildly, until his hat fell off.  
  
He quickly bent to retrieve it, looked around, and held it behind his back as he walked off down the corridor, whistling the tune, the sound echoing off the stonewalls hauntingly. 


End file.
